herofandomcom-20200223-history
Spider-Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
:This incarnation of Spider-Man is about the character from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. For other Spider-Man incarnations, check out the disambiguation. |origin = Iron Man 2 (cameo) Captain America: Civil War (full appearance) |occupation = Midtown School of Science and Technology Student Superhero Member of the Avengers |skills = |hobby = Fighting crime. Aiding Tony Stark (formerly). |goals = |family = Richard Parker (father, deceased) Mary Parker (mother, deceased) Ben Parker (uncle, deceased) May Parker (aunt) |friends = |enemies = |type of hero = Teenage Superhero |size = 110 }} Peter Benjamin Parker (aka Spider-Man) is a minor character in '' Iron Man 2'', one of the tritagonists of Captain America: Civil War, the titular main protagonist of Spider-Man: Homecoming and Spider-Man: Far From Home '', one of the titular protagonists of ''Avengers: Infinity War and one of the titular tritagonists of Avengers: Endgame. He is a super-enhanced being with a high intellect and is skilled in costumed superhero fighting. He acts under the alias of Spider-Man in order to protect New York City from its criminal underworld. He was recruited by Iron Man to help him and his group of Avengers to defeat Captain America's group of Avengers during the Civil War that erupted between the two factions due to their differing views on the Sokovia Accords. He was portrayed by Max Favreau as a kid, and is currently portrayed by Tom Holland as a teenager. Personality Peter Parker is shown to be a loyal, friendly, highly intelligent, but shy and socially awkward 17-year-old teenage superhero. Since the start of his superhero career, Peter kept his Spider-Man identity a secret from the world and to avoid joining school bands and football teams in an attempt to protect his powers and identity. Since he was offered to join the Avengers Civil War by Tony Stark / Iron Man, Peter became eager and excited to become an Avenger but was told he was not ready yet. After the Avengers Civil War, Peter still became eager to become an official member of the Avengers and continued his crime-fighting duties as Spider-Man in his upgraded suit given to him by his mentor and ally. He came into conflict against Adrian Toomes / Vulture (who became his arch-enemy) who was attempting to sell Avengers equipment on the black market and he attempted to stop him in order to prove to become an Avenger. Since Peter was a social outcast in his youth before he became Spider-Man, he works as a lone, individualistic superhero and he finds it hard when he tries to fit in with the other members of Iron Man's faction of Avengers who might ask of how old he is. After his successful mission of defeating the Vulture and his crew from stealing Avengers equipment, Peter realized that he needs to learn a lot more before becoming an official Avenger which Tony Stark applauded. Peter as Spider-Man vowed to never cause any reckless actions, since the Skirmish on the Staten Island Ferry incident. Peter Parker can also be stubborn and headstrong, disobeying Tony Stark at times (one good reason, however, is that Tony did not listen to Peter as closely as he should have, in regards to dealing with Vulture, else Peter wouldn't have felt the need to take maters into his own hands, if recklessly). However, Peter is a good boy and a big-hearted and forgiving person, risking his life to save Vulture, despite the latter attempted to kill him. Peter Parker / Spider-Man is a very brave and righteous hero as he saves numerous citizens in Queens, New York and stopping the supervillain Vulture from committing many crimes. He is also adept at making incredibly annoying jokes which sometimes annoys or irritates his allies and enemies. Powers and Abilities Powers Spider Physiology: After Peter Parker was bitten by a genetically altered spider, he has gained the proportionate powers of a spider. With his newfound heightened abilities, Parker deliberately holds back from participating in sports, such as football due to having a superhuman advantage. Despite his restrictions, Parker is still athletic and even received commendation from Coach Wilson for his participation in Captain America's Fitness Challenge. *'Superhuman Strength': Spider-Man has considerable superhuman strength, due to it being the proportional strength of a spider. Although he is relatively untrained, his strength alone is sufficient enough to catch a 1.4-ton car that was moving at 40 miles an hour when it was just inches away from hitting a bus. He was also able to casually overpower the Winter Soldier and his cybernetic arm, break through a bulletproof glass window with only a few blows, lifting up rows of school lockers, as well as to support the weight of a jet bridge that weighs about 30 tons, and was even able to lift a considerable portion of concrete roof that Vulture had collapsed on top of him, though both prowesses visibly strained him painfully. During the Black Order's arrival in New York, Peter was able to catch Cull Obsidian's hammer moments before it struck Iron Man. His strength is sufficient enough to stagger Thanos, though he was outmatched and subdued swiftly when facing the Mad Titan on his own. *'Superhuman Durability': Spider-Man's body is inhumanly resistant towards impact force, as he has taken a punch from Winter Soldier and a spinning air kick from Captain America, without any serious injuries. Additionally, Spider-Man easily endured a collision with Falcon's Redwing flying at full force and a strike from Captain America's Shield, as well as being backhanded across the airport from a gigantic Ant Man, falling unharmed from several stories in the process. Indeed, Peter only sustained a black eye from the entire Clash of the Avengers and was able to pass it off as a result of bullies at school while telling his Aunt May. Moreover, Spider-Man survived being dragged from a speeding van and enduring hits from garbage bins and stacks of bricks, as well as Vulture collapsing a considerable portion of a concrete roof on top of him, with only minor injuries. Peter was even able to withstand a blow from the tremendously strong Thanos while wearing the Iron Spider Armor. However, according to Karen, even Spider-Man would most likely not survive a fall from the top of Washington Monument. He later survived a plane crash and a fall from the inside of an elevator shaft while only being incapacitated, which he recovered from faster than a human would. While Spider-Man followed Ebony Maw's chase for Doctor Strange and the Time Stone, Peter was unfazed by the various objects flung at him by Maw, even shaking off a direct collision with a road sign, resuming his pursuit. *'Superhuman Speed': Spider-Man can move and react at speeds greater than that of any ordinary human, making him adept at dodging. During the Avengers Civil War, Spider-Man was able to outrun the likes of Black Widow. Moreover, he successfully dodged attacks from Falcon, the Winter Soldier, and Scarlet Witch. In the battle against Thanos on Titan during Infinity War, he proved fast enough to dodge and rescue the unconscious Guardians of the Galaxy from meteors, which were traveling at speeds of over Mach 2000. *'Superhuman Stamina:' With an improved increased stamina, Spider-Man is able to perform physical activities for a longer period without tiring. *'Superhuman Agility': Spider-Man is superhumanly agile, capable of swinging around on thin spider-webbing and jumping great distances and heights without difficulty. His bones, muscles, and joints have more elastic strength and durability, allowing him to perform gymnastic and contortionist maneuvers without damaging his bone structure. He used his agility to outmaneuver and beat both Winter Soldier and Falcon, to dodge most of the Vulture's attacks, and to even dodge the many cars that Scarlet Witch telekinetically hurled at him. *'Superhuman Equilibrium': Spider-Man possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He is able to adjust his position by instinct, which enabled him to balance on a string of web and perform a somersault, as well as catch a web cartridge while standing on the railing of a fire escape. Virtually, he can balance himself on any object, no matter how small or narrow. *'Superhuman Senses': Spider-Man's senses are greatly enhanced, with him describing them as being "dialed to eleven". Hence, Peter is able to sense potentially dangerous things shortly before they occur. For example, if an object is being thrown at Spider-Man, he will usually be aware of it, even if it is hurled from far away and he is facing the opposite direction. **'Enhanced Vision': Spider-Man's sense of sight is superhuman, to the point that he is forced to wear dark goggles to prevent it from handicapping him in a battle, as there is "too much input". **'Spider-Sense': Spider-Man's brain intakes and responds to stimuli at an accelerated rate, alerting him to dangers around him as a sixth sense. This awareness functions on a subconscious level, thus alerting Spider-Man of dangers he cannot readily notice at first, allowing him to effectively dodge and counter incoming attacks in combat, including projectiles aimed at him even from a blind spot. Peter was able to catch the small cartridge of web fluid tossed to him by Tony Stark, even though he was facing away from him. He later sensed the bench that Winter Soldier had hurled at him while he fought Falcon. During the Ambush at the Staten Island Ferry, he sensed someone coming his way and, without looking, incapacitated him with a web grenade. Later, he was also able to dodge Vulture's Exo-Suit at full speed, effectively maneuvering in close quarters at a high rate of speed. However, as his enhanced reflexes directly correspond to his sensory input, he can be rendered vulnerable to attacks if his senses are overloaded, such as during his final fight with Vulture. Spider-Man also, despite his incredible reflexes, can be caught by surprise should he allow himself to get distracted, as seen when he was ensnared by Redwing's grapple line due to his excitement during the Clash of the Avengers. While on a bus during a field trip, Parker was able to sense Ebony Maw's Q-Ship descending on New York City, despite being miles away from the site. After crash-landing the Q-Ship on Titan, Spider-Man was able to sense a threat was going to happen before warning Iron Man and Doctor Strange. His senses had also warned him of his impending demise at the hands of Thanos moments before he began to fade away. *'Wail-Crawling': Spider-Man can adhere to walls, ceilings, and other surfaces in order to scale them and has stated that he does not use any adhesive gloves or fabrics to do it. This ability allows him to stick to any surface when willing himself to, as physical contact with said surfaces creates a locking connection necessary to support his body, even when he is inverted above the ground. Alternatively, Peter could make individual portions of his body adhesive, which allowed him to stick his foot onto the chest of a bank robber to fling him into a wall. *'Rapid Self-Regeneration': Spider-Man's increased metabolism gives him a faster and more extensive regeneration rate than normal humans. He rapidly healed from a black eye from Giant-Man. After suffering multiple wounds from his fight with the Vulture, Peter's scars were fully healed in a matter of hours. Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence:' Peter Parker is a highly intelligent science enthusiast, with aptitudes in chemistry, physics, and engineering, developing a highly advanced chemical compound into a silk-like material (the sophistication of which even impressed Tony Stark) and constructed his own web-shooters, further proven when he was able to quickly solve a physics problem by just taking a glance at the board and deduced the composition of Falcon's wings based on their relationship between rigidity and flexibility, despite only witnessing their usage in a short span of time. Parker is also well-read and good at math, claiming to have "nailed" an algebra test the day Stark recruited him. As Spider-Man, he can also come up with witty and incredibly annoying quips and references, much to his allies and enemies' irritation. In addition, he was a valued member of the Midtown School of Science and Technology academic decathlon team, with Liz Toomes claiming that Peter was its most intelligent member. His teammates were devastated when he briefly quit his position on the team, but were overjoyed when he returned and immediately and happily welcomed him back, including Roger Harrington, a true testament to his intelligence. *'Expert Tactician:' Parker draws from pop culture when formulating strategies, notably when he let Iron Man and War Machine know of his plan to tie up Ant Man's legs, after which they knocked the immobilized giant down. In similar fashion, Peter devised a plan to rescue Doctor Strange from Ebony Maw by ejecting him out of his Q-Ship through a hull breach. He also uses the laws of physics to his advantage, such as when he used the lift from a SWAT team's helicopter blades to his advantage to get enough momentum to break a window in order to save his classmates. Peter is still relatively inexperienced, however, since he asked Iron Man for advice during the Avengers Civil War, and later consistently asked for Karen's assistance in taking down Vulture and his gang. *'Investigator': Parker was able to effectively utilize his suit's video archives and Karen's access to law enforcement databases to generate suspects to interrogate and locate Vulture and his illegal weapons trade, notably producing the identity Aaron Davis. *'Skilled Combatant: '''After fighting crime for six months, Peter's combat style developed into a somewhat instinctive and improvised collection of techniques that emphasizes the use of his superhuman strength, speed, agility, and Web-Shooters. Hence, Peter uses quick, powerful attacks and agile movements while firing his webs to immobilize his enemies. However, he is not skilled in martial arts and often gets distracted while in combat. Despite his inexperience, Spider-Man easily defeated both Falcon and Winter Soldier, two military-trained hand-to-hand combatants, as well as temporarily hold his own against the far more experienced Captain America; according to Iron Man however, Steve was holding back during that fight and could have knocked out Peter easily. Peter also fought against Vulture despite the latter repeatedly besting him in combat. Because of his limited experience, Peter was easily subdued by the Shocker during their brawl due to him heavily relying on his Web-Shooters for offensive attacks. Later on, Peter had somewhat improved his skills but remained vastly outclassed by experienced fighters, as when he and his allies fought the Guardians of the Galaxy and later when he briefly fought Thanos. While he was able to briefly duel the highly skilled Star-Lord, he was quickly subdued. Due to his predictable combat style during the Battle of Titan, Thanos defeated Spider-Man in moments after recognizing Parker's attack pattern. *'Master Acrobat': Due to his superhuman agility, Spider-Man can perform acrobatic and gymnastic feats, such as flips, with little effort. Hence, he was able to accurately shoot a string of webbing at Captain America's Shield, then caught it mid-air and land on a vehicle. While wearing the Iron Spider Armor, Peter's coordination is greatly enhanced, allowing him to easily navigate throughout the environment of Titan, rescuing Mantis, Star-Lord, and Drax mid-air while swinging through the obstacles affected by the planet's gravitational distortions. *'Skilled Marksman:' Spider-Man possesses extremely keen eyesight, and is able to accurately utilize his Web-Shooters to neutralize his targets during his crime-fighting. He was capable of simultaneously ensnaring Captain America's hands and strip him of his shield, mid-air, executing it all at high speed. He was also able to precisely shoot a Spider-Tracer onto Herman Schultz's foot across a classroom, and ensnare and latch onto Vulture's Exo-Suit with little effort despite the rig moving at incredible speeds at times, notably during the Hijacking of the Stark Cargo Plane. Weaknesses '''Inexperience: '''Despite all his achievements and prowess, he is still an inexperienced young teen who has yet a lot to learn, having not even a year of being Spiderman or real training neither with his new upgrades or challenges. Due to his childishness, Peter doesn't usually takes things seriously and more often than not has been surpassed by more experienced characters, heroes and villains alike, which almost results in his death or the death of his allies and innocent people. '''Limited Combat Knowledge: '''While a cunning and proficient fighter in his own, Peter has no real training in any form of combat, and is likely he never was in a fight before getting his powers. While he was able to defeat Falcon and Winter Soldier, he only succeeced thanks to combining his physical prowess to his just upgraded suit and gadges, also helped by taking the two combatants by surprise (and yet he was taken by surpise and threw out a window by one of Falcon's gadges) as well being able to stand up Captain America only using Tony's advices before battle, being defeated anyway (and as Tony reveals, Steve was holding back that time meaning he never stood a chance against the enhanced soldier). Peter seems to need to rely in his powers, intellect, gadgets and environment to win his battles, having little to not real skill outside his spider-physiology. Relationships Family * Richard Parker † – Father * Mary Parker † – Mother * Ben Parker † – Uncle *May Parker – Aunt Allies * Midtown School of Science and Technology **Ned Leeds – Classmate and Best Friend **Liz Toomes – Former Classmate, Former Love Interest, and Close Friend **Michelle Jones – Classmate, Close Friend, and Girlfriend **Betty Brant – Classmate and Friend **Seymour O'Reilly – Classmate and Friend **Charles Murphy – Classmate and Friend **Abe Brown – Classmate and Friend **Cindy Moon – Classmate and Friend **Jason Ionello – Classmate and Friend **Sally Avril – Classmate and Friend **Tony McKeever – Classmate and Friend **Principal Morita – Principal **Roger Harrington – Teacher, Supervisor, and Friend **Monica Warren – Teacher **Coach Wilson – Teacher **Barry Hapgood – Teacher **Mr. Cobbwell – Teacher * Delmar – Friend and Rescuee * Murph – Friend and Rescuee * Avengers – Teammates ** Tony Stark / Iron Man † – Leader, Idol, Mentor, Recruiter, Father-like Figure, and Savior ** Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow † ** James Rhodes / War Machine ** Vision † ** Steve Rogers / Captain America – Idol and Former Temporary Enemy ** Clint Barton / Hawkeye – Former Temporary Enemy ** Sam Wilson / Falcon – Former Temporary Enemy ** Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch – Former Temporary Enemy ** Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel – Savior ** Thor Odinson – Former Teammate ** Bruce Banner / Hulk – Resurrector *Stark Industries **Happy Hogan – Friend **Pepper Potts / Rescue *T'Challa / Black Panther *Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier *Scott Lang / Ant-Man *Karen – Partner, Assistant, and Close Friend *Aaron Davis *Masters of the Mystic Arts **Dr. Stephen Strange – Rescuee **Wong *Guardians of the Galaxy **Peter Quill / Star-Lord **Drax the Destroyer **Mantis **Nebula **Rocket Raccoon **Groot *Gamora (2014 timeline) *Hope van Dyne / Wasp *Shuri *Dora Milaje **Okoye *Jabari Tribe **M'Baku *Wakandan Royal Guard *Brunnhilde / Valkyrie *Korg *Miek *Kraglin Obfonteri *Howard the Duck *"Nick Fury" (disguised by Talos) *"Maria Hill" (disguised by Soren) *Dmitri Smerdyakov – Ally *Seamstress – Ally Enemies *Ivan Vanko / Whiplash † – Attempted Killer *Hammer Drones † *Flash Thompson – Classmate and Arch Rival *Brad Davis – Classmate and Rival *Criminal Avengers – Former Enemies *Adrian Toomes' Crew **Adrian Toomes / Vulture – First Sworn Enemy, Attempted Killer, and Rescuee **Herman Schultz / Shocker **Jackson Brice † **Randy Vale *Mac Gargan *Thanos † – Killer *Black Order † **Cull Obsidian † **Ebony Maw † **Corvus Glaive † **Proxima Midnight † *Chitauri † **Leviathans † *Outriders † *Sakaarans † *Quentin Beck/Mysterio † – Second Sworn Enemy and Former Ally *Elementals **Sandman **Hydro-Man **Molten Man **Whirlwind **Elemental Fusion *J. Jonah Jameson Quotes Trivia *Tom Holland is one of the few British actors to play one of the Marvel characters in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He is also one of the few heroes and characters in MCU not to have his origin story depicted, but only mentioning it. *Tom Holland is the youngest actor to play Peter Parker / Spider-Man at the age of 21 (Tobey Maguire and Andrew Garfield were 27 and 29 at the time of their respective debut films), though Peter is 15 in Civil War and Spider-Man: Homecoming. *Sam Raimi's and Marc Webb's Spider-Man actors Tobey Maguire and Andrew Garfield praised Tom Holland's performance as Garfield announced that he was glad to be a "fan again". *Spidey-Senses are mentioned in the song Legendz, which plays during Cloak & Dagger episode, Level Up. *Spider-Man is one of the few protagonists able to defeat the main antagonist without assistance in the MCU, the others being Hulk and Ant-Man. *He is also the successor (or spiritual successor) of Tony Stark, and one of the few heroes to be so for the next phases, the others being Falcon, who is Captain America's successor, and Kate Bishop (Hawkeye's protégé), who will appear in the upcoming TV series Hawkeye. Navigation pl:Spider-Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Category:Male Category:The Hero Category:Pure Good Category:Teenagers Category:Movie Heroes Category:Spiderman Characters Category:Fighter Category:Tragic Category:Warriors Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Genius Category:Determinators Category:In Love Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Vigilante Category:Loyal Category:Protectors Category:Avengers Members Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Speedsters Category:Bond Protector Category:Titular Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Athletic Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Strategists Category:Adventurers Category:Strong-Willed Category:Bond Creator Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Nurturer Category:Unwanted Category:Leaders Category:Passionate Learners Category:Orphans Category:Global Protection Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Gadgeteers Category:Brutes Category:Revived Category:Superheroes Category:Precogniscent Category:Provoker Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Falsely Accused Category:Scapegoat Category:One-Man Army Category:Betrayed Category:Hulk Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Selfless Category:Lawful Good Category:Chaste Category:Casanova Category:The Chosen One Category:Inconclusive Category:Charismatic